An Accidental Encounter
by Phantasm Skye
Summary: Ever been abducted by Aliens? What if the Alien was the Doctor and the Abductees were a Wizard, his Apprentice and his Vampire Brother? On a lonely road in the middle of no where ...


_All Rights to Dresden Files belong to Jim Butcher; All rights to Dr. Who belong to BBC._

_Dresden Files/Doctor Who Crossover_

_DF - October 26, ASF 8 (about a month before Small Favor) ; – 11th Doctor, around the time of Amy and Rory's honeymoon.  
_

With sunrise still an hour away and the road devoid of traffic; the only sounds were those of the Hummer's tires against the uneven pavement. At least that would be the only sounds if my brother would just stop complaining.

"Gremlins, I can't believe I spent the whole night being chased through the forests of Michigan by freaking gremlins." Thomas glanced at me then back to the road, "When you asked me for a ride, you never said anything about it being dangerous. But then, I should know better by now, right?" He sighed.

"Hey, don't blame me. The client said it was a simple package delivery. Easy money, she said."

"She said? Harry, you're still a sucker for a pretty face. Haven't you learned anything by now?"

I snorted, "At least you didn't have to fight that crazy old sorcerer. How was I to know he could summon gremlins from the NeverNever."

"You get to play cops and robbers with the bad guy, while I nearly got eaten alive by those creatures. Did you see how sharp their teeth are? Worse, I have to be back by eight to open the shop and I'm a mess."

I eyed him critically, "Thomas, its' impossible for you to be that much of a mess."

"True." He smirked. "So the Wardens have him in custody?" his tone becoming more serious.

"It took a while but Morgan and a few others came and dragged him off."

"Better them than us. Next time you need a ride…."

"Yeah, I know…" I grumbled, "I call a cab." From the backseat came a distinctly feminine yawn. Turning my head back, "Hey, Grasshopper, how you doing back there?"

Molly leaned forward and poked her head between Thomas and me, resting it on her arms which were resting on the backs of the seats, "Nothing a good day's sleep couldn't cure. You know Mom gets' all twitchy about me being out all night. Just wait til I tell her I was out all night with you two."

Thomas raised an eyebrow then glanced back at her, "So, she still has a grudge against me, huh?"

"I wouldn't call it a grudge…." Molly suddenly screamed, "Thomas! Look out!"

As Thomas swerved the Hummer 180, I caught a glance at the object that suddenly appeared on the road right in front of us. It was tall, and dark, and had a flashing light on top, and that was all I could see as I was hanging on for dear life.

Once the car came to stop just feet from the tree line, I breathed, "Hells' Bells…is everyone alright?"

Molly had been thrown backwards against the seat, "Oh, yeah, I'm okay."

"Thomas?" I glanced at my brother in time to see him slam the steering wheel with the palm of his hand,

"Dammit, that thing nearly totaled my car." He then turned to me, "Yeah, I'm alright. What is that thing?"

"Only one way to find out. You two stay here."

"Like hell I will." Thomas was already drawing his weapons from under his seat.

I turned to Molly to find her gone and watched as an invisible hand open the back door. "Just stay behind me, don't wander off."

Molly's' disembodied voice from behind her veil replied quietly, "Understood, Boss."

I picked up my staff and we left the car to check out the strange object…..

With the Hummer facing away from the object and the moon long since gone from the sky, the only illumination came from the flashing light atop it, a light that lasted only as long as it took us to exit the car.

As we approached the object, I raised my amulet, channeling my will through it create a glow just bright enough to make out that it was a head and half taller than me and had a double door in the front.

Thomas, whose night vision was far more acute than us mere mortals, spoke softly, "Haven't seen anything like that since the last time I took Justine to London."

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Sure looks like it. A 1960's style London Police Box. But what the hell is it doing way out here?"

I lowered my pendant and gripped my staff tighter, "Can we drive around it?"

"We can try…" Before Thomas could say more, the light once again started flashing and the box made an unearthly noise, then sputtered, then died once again going dark. As it did, one of the doors opened up and a voice with a distinctly British accent called from inside, "Well don't just stand there, come in."


End file.
